Together
by Summerdreamin
Summary: "I love you Kurt, please please don't leave me." The sobs broke through again. "Whatever happens Kurt, we'll get through it together."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So here's a oneshot i decided to write last night when i was in a stressed out mood. Enjoy!

* * *

Fists were connecting with my face over and over again, the pain never stopping, whether the gang were focusing the punches on my face or my stomach. I could feel my ribs breaking and I wished that I could just pass out so that I could no longer feel the pain. At some point during the beating the skies had opened up and started pouring on us. It didn't stop them if anything it made them hit me quicker so that they wouldn't have to stay out to long. I tried screaming so that someone outside of this damp and dark alley would hear and try to help but my cries for help were only muffled when they decided to gag me with one of the sleeves of their letterman jackets, obviously not caring about getting blood or tears on it. I braved attempting to open one of my swollen eyes to see if there was any sign of the Neanderthals stopping anytime soon, it was the one moment in my life where I wish I had kept my eyes closed, kept them shut tight and never ever opened them again. The silver glint of metal in one of the jocks hand had been enough for me to try and coil in on myself feeling the pain course through me as they just laughed and hoisted me up onto my feet, holding my arms to prevent me from collapsing as even they knew I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

"Aw is the poor fag scared? Well you should be. We're just helping the world be rid of people like you." a nameless face laughed menacingly, that's when I felt it: The sharp stab of the knife piercing my skin. I screamed out from the excruciating pain, making the gag rub on the sides of my mouth. It was at that moment that I knew I wasn't going to get out of there, not alive anyway. He pulled out the knife and pushed it back in a few more times. They eventually dropped me to the floor the knife following suit as they laughed and walked away laughing and giving each other high fives as they did.

All I could think about was Blaine, if we hadn't had that stupid fight, none of this would be happening, not that I blamed him, not in the slightest. But it was like a chain of events that lead up to this moment that I could only assume was my death.

Blaine. God how would he react to my death. Would he cry? I didn't want to think about it but it kept crawling into my mind. Blaine, dad, the glee club, would they care if I died or would they think like the jocks and see it as one less nuisance in the world. I kept thinking that I couldn't live without Blaine but it would have to be him that was going to be living without me, becoming a huge success as a singer, finding love again and eventually forgetting about me. That would be his future while I had none. Tears began falling onto the hard concrete floor as I tried to push myself onto my back as the way they had dropped me had probably broken any bones that hadn't been before, I was in excruciating pain and I was still shocked that I hadn't passed out from it yet.

I looked up to the sky into the rain that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon and ignored the blood that was leaving my body and making a pool on the floor. The rain almost felt warm against my skin, it was soothing, almost as if it was cradling me in my last few minutes of life. Death was definitely coming for me as the edges of my vision became blurry and the rain became warmer as I got colder. My head fell to the side and the last thing I saw that night was somebody's feet running towards me, the stranger let out an ear piercing scream as I fell into the darkness.

...

Blaine

I ran down the corridor of the hospital, looking for Kurt's room. When Finn found him he had been in a seriously bad way, he had lost most of his blood and had been stabbed 5 times in the chest and stomach, the doctor didn't yet know how many bones had been broken but he had already informed me that if Kurt lived through this then he would have to go through extensive physio therapy.

The nurse had told me that Kurt's room was on the fourth floor in the ICU but I was in such a panic that I hadn't waited to find out the room, which had then led me to look into every room seeing if Kurt was in there. It had taken about half an hour of searching and bursting into several rooms that weren't Kurt's and having to apologise profusely.

When I finally got the right room, I was too scared to go in and had sat outside his room, leaning against the pale wall holding my head in my hands until tears starting trailing down my face, it was my fault that he was in here, if we hadn't fought then he wouldn't have left my house in the middle of the night and then he wouldn't have gotten attacked by lima's local homophobes. I had never felt guiltier in my life and couldn't even face him anymore.

"Dude what are you doing on the floor?" I turned to face the person who was leaning down by me. It turned out to be Finn with a really concerned look on his face. His eyes were slightly red around the edges and he looked tired, half an hour after Kurt left I had called Finn and asked him if Kurt had gotten home yet, when he said he hadn't we had both gone looking for him. Finn had been the one to find him and I was starting to think that it was going to have a huge psychological effect on the gentle giant.

"How is he?" I asked.

"They-they don't think he's going to make it... He's really banged up Blaine, broken ribs, stab wounds and basically no blood left in his system... He's so messed up on the inside... They've done a transfusion but he's so fragile after all of this... I don't think I can lose him Blaine... He's like my brother now and I can't lose my brother." Finn had slumped down next to me and burst into tears on my shoulder I was still crying but. I tried to comfort him as part of his world and my entire world fell apart.

We just sat there and watched as doctors and nurses went to and from Kurt's room, I knew that I would have to go in and see him eventually, but It just hurt too much to even think of doing, but I just had to see him. I loved him and I realised that I didn't want to be apart from him.

I pushed myself off the wall and looked through the window into Kurt's room, leaning my arm on the wall for support.

He looked so small in the white hospital bed and his skin was paler than usual, I chocked back a sob at seeing him in this state. I trudged through the door and slid into the seat by his seat. I slid my hand under his, it looked like one of the only places that wasn't broken, I wanted to move the bit of hair that had fallen onto his face but his cheekbone looked broken I didn't want to even risk touching it in case it hurt him. I leant over and kissed his hand.

"Kurt, its Blaine. I'm so sorry for this, it's my fault and I feel terrible about it. I promise that I'll never do anything stupid like that again if you just forgive me for this when you wake up; I'm not going to leave your side until you do because I want to be the first person you see. I love you Kurt, please _please_ don't leave me." The sobs broke through again. "Whatever happens Kurt, we'll get through it together."

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it. if anyone wants i could continue it but for now i think i'll just keep it as a oneshot. It was mainly to help me get over writers block i am having for another story, it's views have dropped and it's having a knock on effect on my writing for it. But i rather liked the idea for this.

For now it's up to you what happened to Kurt, let me know what you think happened next. Rate and Review. Thanks for reading!  
Hugs


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**AN: **So due to some lovely people asking (demanding) me to continue the oneshot, i decided that i would. so thank you to everyone who read it and enjoyed it. this is for you. i'm not sure how long this will be now but it won't be ending for quite a bit... so enjoy!

* * *

The monitor kept letting out that glorious beep that let me know that Kurt was alive and I was happy for that, unfortunately it meant that even though I wouldn't be able to anyway due to worry, I couldn't sleep. So I had instead decided to spend the night holding Kurt's hand and praying to whoever was up there that he would be okay. (Even though he didn't believe in whoever that was.) My thoughts were however cut short when Burt ran through the door, practically breaking it off its hinges as he did so.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Burt questioned. He had clearly been working late at the shop again, but his expression was different to that which we would have normally see on a Saturday night when he got home. Instead of looking satisfied at a hard day's work and slightly oil stained from the cars, his eyes were red rimmed, his faction expressions were strained and he looked like he was trying not to cry in front of me. I got up and gave the brave man a reassuring hug, he had already lost Kurt's mum and I couldn't bear to see him going through losing his only son. The whole experience couldn't have been good for his heart so I gestured to the seat I had just left by the side of Kurt's bed and let him sit down and rest in it. If Burt got too stressed then he might get another heart attack and I was not willing to be the one to let Kurt know when he woke up. He nodded towards me in thanks and took a seat. My legs all of a sudden felt like string and I leaned on the side of the wall for balance. I felt like my legs were giving up on me which wouldn't have actually surprised me seeing as everything else seemed to be.

I took a look and realised how broken he really looked, the covers were on most of him but his complexion seemed to be getting paler and his ribs and right leg were covered in bandages. The doctors couldn't tell me the full extent of his injuries until Burt had arrived so until now, no one but the medical staff fully knew what was wrong with him. If he left me I didn't know what I would do. Our dreams had all been planned together and if he didn't make it through this then I couldn't even consider going out and functioning in normal life because my life would have gone with him. I sank down the wall pulling my head back into my hand and cried softly to myself. I felt completely and utterly lost.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Burt asked, a reassuring look painted on his face.

"I don't know." I sniffed.

"He'll be alright. Kurt's a strong kid." he patted his sons hand as if willing him to be okay.

W had settled into a comfortable silence when a nurse came in.

"There are some policemen in the reception downstairs; they want to talk to you." She said before promptly leaving, I guess she had patient's lives to save.

Burt and I exchanged a glance and both mentally agreed that I would go down first.

The trip downstairs took a lot less time than it did getting upstairs, but all I wanted to do was get back to Kurt, any minute spent without him was a minutes I wasted.

The reception was full of police there were three talking to other patients, probably there for a different, there was another one sat in the corner on the phone to the head of department. I had spent a lot of my childhood surrounded by these men so I set into a comfortable stance around them. One man so had obviously been behind me, moved around and shook my hand.

"Hello you must be Blaine Anderson, I am Officer Jones, you probably know why I'm here to talk about you." he pulled out a notepad and gestured for me to sit in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. He was a lot taller than me that was for sure, his brown hair was gelled back in a fashionable but appropriate manner. If he hadn't been a cop on duty I would have asked about tips.

"Probably to try and find out who attacked Kurt." I sighed, I already had an idea about who did it to him and it was probably obvious to everyone else who had done this to him as well.

"You would be correct, so I'll cut to the chase, we've already talked to Finn and he said that Kurt was bullied badly by some of the football team but he was too distressed to give me names, can you give me any?" He asked with his pen at the ready to write.

"Well I don't know all of their names you'd have to ask maybe Noah pucker an about that but I two of the people who antagonised him most are David Karofsky and Azimio Adams, I hope that helps."

"It does thank you, the sooner. Can lock these bastards up the better. So do you have any idea why they would want to beat Kurt up?" There wasn't much need for him to ask but of course it would be standard procedure.

"Probably because Kurt's gay and they are homophobic physcos." I answered. The walls starting to fuzz as I started to feel the long day take its toll on me. Officer Jones dismissed me and I went back up to Kurt's room. Burt was still in there but now he was hunched over Kurt's bed, shuddering with the power of the tears that he was crying. I burst into the room and ran up to Burt, giving him a hug that reminded me a lot of the one that he had given me earlier.

"Burt what's wrong is Kurt... Is he?"

"Blaine, the doctors just came in before you got back and checked Kurt's vitals and some other stuff that I don't understand. They told me- they told me he's in a coma." I turned to look at Kurt. He didn't look much different to when I had left; he was still the broken and beaten boy that I loved. I released Burt when I realised I still had him locked in a tight hug from the shock and went over to the other side of Kurt's bed and broke down into sobs.

They would pay for hurting him, I was going to make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm just missing you

**AN:** So this is the end. i know it's sudden but this was meant to be a oneshot and i think that since this did continue this is where it should end. So i hope you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who favourited it and alerted it. It meant a lot to me and i really appreciated it and you're all awesome!

* * *

My mind hadn't thought of anything but Kurt for two weeks now and the doctors said that his state hadn't changed much since then, his wounds were healing very well but he still showed no signs of waking up. My heart almost broke in half at that news and I felt glad that I was at a hospital. He would wake up just not... Soon.

I prayed that the doctors were wrong.

I had tried to stay by his bedside as much as possible and refused to leave, the only time I did leave was a week after the attack and I hadn't showered, I'll admit that I didn't smell that good but didn't want to leave Kurt in case he woke up, I was straight out refusing to leave until Carol mentioned that I might want to smell nice when Kurt woke up. I agreed with her as I wouldn't want Kurt to think I was becoming a slob while he was not conscious.

The one good thing that had happened while my whole world was crumbling to dust was that Kurt's attackers had been caught and put into custody awaiting further trial. Officer Jones had popped into Kurt's room the day after while Burt and I were both visiting, he was clearly happy that the Neanderthals had been caught and Burt had pulled me into a hug. It felt like one less stress off of our shoulders, but our gazes soon fell down to Kurt and we realised that it would have been so much better if he had been there to celebrate with us. Instead he looked like he was sleeping peacefully and that's what I kept trying to convince myself. 'He's just sleeping.' I would keep saying over and over again to myself, hoping that the pain would lessen. But it never did. Carol had once told me that it was his body's way of protecting him from the pain that he would feel if he weren't in a coma, and it felt better to think of it like that although it didn't stop the longing to see his beautiful bright blue eyes again.

Burt had been around a lot, visiting whenever he wasn't in the shop, but he never stayed over and I didn't blame him, after everything that has happened to their family a hospital wasn't exactly the favourite place for a Hummel to be. Burt was strong; anybody with eyes could see that's what he was. He had been through the loss of his wife and had single handedly brought up his son and he had loved him no matter what. It made him sort of like a role model to anyone who he was ever near and it gave me hope that everyone could be as open minded as he is one day.

Of course when reporters caught the news that the congressman's son was in hospital after the attack, they had swarmed the hospital, buzzing around and trying to get information on how he was doing and what had really happened that night. Luckily the guards which the police had hired for us were stood around the hospital preventing them from getting in and protecting us from the harsh sting that reporters could give. I held Kurt's hand through all of these occurrences throughout his coma and told him all about them just in case he could hear me. His angel like face remained neutral throughout and hoed that he would be okay soon.

So when the day fourteen of his coma came around, I sat by his bed like any other night but as I tried to talk to him, I realised that I had a lump in my throat and my eyes were stinging. I curled my hands around my head and just sat there and cried. I wanted to help him get better, not just sit around the hospital feeling like a sack of potatoes doing absolutely nothing whatsoever in helping Kurt heal. I did the only thing that I felt like I knew how to at that moment and started to sing.

"Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, Always second guessing

Underestimated, Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You are perfect to me."

I didn't feel strong anymore, I felt as if my life had become a room that people continuously came into and decided to trash and completely flip upside down. Kurt didn't deserve it get attacked and I hoped that those asshole excuses for jock would be locked up for a long time and be charged with attempted murder and assault. Sobs were racking through my whole body and I felt completely alone even though Kurt was 'sleeping' right next to me. I felt a hand rest itself on my head and softly stroke my hair as if to comfort me, it was strange because I hadn't heard anybody come into the room. I lifted my head up slightly to see who was with me when I noticed a slight tint of blue looking at me.

"Kurt? I jolted upright and realised my mistake when he hissed from having his arm move too quickly. "Sorry sweetie." I stroked the top of his head gently and shouted for a nurse to get in the room. As soon as I had, a doctor ran in followed by two nurses who ushered me out of the room so they could check Kurt was alright. My head we spinning and I couldn't think straight.

Kurt was awake.

I looked into the room through the window that was on the wall opposite his bed, not tearing my eyes away from him for a second, just in case it was a dream and when I woke up, he would be back in that coma and I would be left alone again. It took me a few second to realise that he was looking at me as well; he drowsily lifted his head up and tried to smile.

"I love you." He mouthed to me.

I could tell from that point on that we were going to be alright.

**END.**

* * *

**AN: **So what did you think? It is the shortest story i've ever written but i think it went alright. Again thank you for reading my story and if you want you can check out one of the other stories i've written, at the moment there are two others, both Glee and one of them is Klaine so you should go check it out!  
Hugs :)


End file.
